Again and Again, the story of Freecia Mellark
by sandstorm99
Summary: This is the life of Katniss and Peeta's daughter. Sadly, the author did not give a name, so I named her Freecia (Innocence). This is about the capital coming back into power and Freecia is put into the Hunger Games (Returned) and it's like it all over again. But this time it's super guarded. The remaining victors will not stop to stop this cruelty, mocking them.
1. Chapter 1

**Freesia's Life**

**Chapter One**

Freesia Mellark watched her momma, Katniss, as she picked the wild flowers for their soup. She knew that Katniss had won the Hunger Games once, but she never told Freecia what really happened.

Peeta said that it was because it was too violent, when the nation was under cruel rulership, unlike now. The hunger games were punishment for being bad and rebelling, but they were ended in yet another rebellion. That was all her parents ever told her.

"Momma, what happened in the Hunger Games?" Freesia asked, although her mother always told her that she didn't want to tell her, she always asked again in hope.

Katniss looked up at her, pushing her hair out of her face. "It was a dark time." She paused, "Where life was difficult." She continued on to picking her flowers.

"What happened in the games? Were they mean to you?" She was 12, yet she still didn't know what they did in the arena.

"They tried to.. attack each other." Came the gruff, hesitant response.

"Did anyone die?"

"Yes. How about I tell you after supper?" Her mother gave in, she was much too curious, always questioning everything that happened. It was time she knew the truth.

Freesia quickly nodded, agreeing cheerfully. She had waited a long time for those words! With a happy skip, she went back into their home at Victor's Village. Even though it was from the time when the Hunger Games were, for victors to live, they still lived there because it was one of the only standing houses left after they came back.

"Father! Mother said that she would tell me all about the Hunger Games after supper today!" Freesia burst into their little house, breathing hard from her excitement.

Peeta's shocked blue eyes met her own. "She said that? Why?" He was more saying that to himself than to Freesia. His running mind was thinking rapidly. Why now? Did Katniss have a reason for this? Was it time? Would she understand? Was it the right choice? Would it be better to not tell them? So many questions, yet he didn't know any answers.

Freecia was startled by Peeta's reaction, so she ran up to her room and lay there until dinner was called.

"Freecia! Birch! Supper!" Called Katniss, the smell of the soup wafting up in the air and filling the small cottage.

Freecia and her brother, Birch, arrived down just in time as Katniss placed the soup on the table.

Freshly made with wildflowers and rabbit meat, it was a delicious meal. Yet Freecia couldn't concentrate on the meal, not with the important business to discuss afterwards.

After their supper, Katniss took Freecia by the hand and led her to their small living room. She closed the door behind her.

"Freecia, this is very important. I trust you with this, and you mustn't tell your brother or frighten him in any way with it."

She continued on, "The hunger games is when 24 tributes are locked in an arena. They are forced to kill each other for entertainment, until one lone victor stands. With real weapons, and this is broadcasted all over Panem and force people to make it as a celebration."

Freecia's eyes widened. She didn't expect that 23 children died each year! Maybe it was good that she only knew now, she didn't know what she would have done if she heard this years ago.

"During my year, my sister, Primrose Everdeen, was picked. I volunteered for her. I was brought to Panem, and we had training, interviews and such. We went into the arena, and we fought to the death. Me and your father were the last ones left, and we caused the capital a problem. We would live or die together. They could have 2 victors, or none. This was supposedly the whole start of the rebellion."

"So the rebellion started because of you?" Freecia managed to get out a sentence, then cleared her throat and continued on. "We're free because you saved us?"

Before Kaniss could answer, a hard brutal knock on the door was heard. "Peacekeepers. Looking for Katniss and Peeta."

Katniss quickly jumped to her feet and went to open the door, Freecia followed behind, like a shadow. Like Rue.

"Yes?"

"We have come to inform you that you are needed to go to District 2 right away. Gale Hawthorn has called for you and wishes you to come immediantly."

Katniss gave a curt nod. "Yes, we will head over as soon as possible.

"You must leave now. The train is waiting for you."

"Well what about my children, Freecia and Birch?" Came the question back.

"We will take care of them."

Her mother closed the door and bent down to talk to Freecia. "We have to leave. You need to take care of your brother. Make sure he's okay. Don't let them do any harm to you."

Katniss rushed to find Peeta, and with a farewell hug and kiss, they both left. Now all felt wrong, something was out of place.

"Please come with me children." The Peacekeeper said to them. "We will take you on a different train somewhere."

Katniss and Peeta arrived at District 2, and they took the map and headed for Gale's house.

"Katniss? Peeta?" Gale's head peeked out the door, looking at his close friends and allies.

Katniss gave Gale a bear hug. "We heard you wanted us. We came right away."

Gale's quiet voice seemed to echo loudly through all their heads. "I didn't ask for you. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Peeta voiced what they all realized. "This was a trick. We need to get back to Freecia and Birch."

"I hope it isn't too late."

Freecia rode in that train for what seemed like forever. They arrived in a splendid city with wonders that made her want to stare forever.

Peacekeepers were walking around her, though she didn't realize or care. The view was stunning!

"Thank you for coming. President-" The voice lingered there, "Dogwood shall be very pleased to have you join us."

"Join you?" Freecia echoed, confused.

"The capital has returned. You have arrived just in time, for our new spinoff of the Hunger Games. Still 24 come in, still 23 die. But every year has a different spin, like the Quarter Quell every year. And everyone must die by each other's hand. If you don't die that way, then you're whole family is sentenced in public. We have decided to make you.. the tribute of honor, yes? You might be the.. oh, spotlight? After all, it was your family that brought this on. Birch is not in the games this year, yet he is too young, but I'm sure he would be a lovely person to cheer you on."

The words were like mush in her head. But one thing was clear. She was in the Hunger Games, and she was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freesia Mellark**

**Chapter 2**

Katniss and Peeta rushed home on the first train, and saw what they expected. The house was empty, the children were gone.

"Why do you think they took them?" Peeta's questioning blue eyes met Katniss's, as he always voiced what they were thinking.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good."

"I think they're in the capital." This was Peeta's logic. If they took the children, it must be something important, and important things always have to do with the capital.

"But what if they took them somewhere in the wild, knowing we'd think that?" Katniss shot back, desperate for a real hope to grab on to.

"Don't over think it. Come on."

When they were just about to leave the house again, their TV flashed, the capital was showing something big and important.

The TV blared, "Hello ladies and gentlemen out there. I am.. President Dogwood. I have been elected president again by my wonderful fellow capital loyalists. I have some very important news. The capital is back in power, you little districts are surrounded by my Peacekeepers. Before you leave to fail to destroy me, I have a little something else."

"In addition to those little things, you will be having another childhood activity, for some of you, come back to action. Do you remember.. the Hunger Games? This year and everything from now on, we decided that each year shall be like a Quarter Quell. Two rebellions simply are terrible. Each must die by another's hand, if each tribute is not killed by another one, then their whole family is sent to be executed in public. Friends if needed as well."

"This year's spin, is that each tribute comes from a rebelling family known to.. lead our tragic rebellion. All tributes have already been taken, so no need for a reaping. We have decided already."

Katniss and Peeta's eyes met. That's where their children was. But what about Birch? He wasn't old enough, they weren't going to make him part of it already would they?

"District one. Laina Hark and Sharm Gloss. District 2, Katie Fell and Drake Hawthorn... District 4, Chrysanthemum Haven and Fimet Odair..." The voice continued on and on, listing names and names. "Finally, District 12, Freesia Mellark and Hail Cratz."

Katniss stood still, not moving her eyes from the screen. Why, of all things possible. Why.

Peeta, as usual, said it out loud. "So it's us all over again. Me, you, Gale and Finnick."

Katniss hissed, dark and menacing. "If any of those kids are hurt, I swear, those capital people will get it."

"But.. don't they know we would go after them?" Of course Peeta's logic skills came in handy.

"They must have some trick up their little tricky sleeves." Katniss replied. "We should still go after them."

Peeta put a hand on her shoulder. "No."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Again, no. I have a feeling about this. They won't let us get in, and we won't make it if we tried. I have a feeling Freecia can do it on her own."

"Peeta, she's 12! How can she stand against the whole Capital?"

"She'll have Birch, and maybe some of the other tributes. Don't underestimate her. After all, she is our daughter, and we're the biggest troublemakers in the nation."

"I refuse to stay beside like as a bystander, watching children slay each other AGAIN!" Katniss nearly screamed.

Peeta crossed his arms. "Why do you doubt me? I thought you understood."

Katniss took a deep breath. "F-fine, just this once. Because I trust you."

Freecia's blue eyes stared at her stylist with no emotion. The stylist was here to make her look pretty. Go ahead, do anything to me, I don't care, she thought in her mind.

The stylist was a obvious capital. It had light pink skin and an extremely poofy pink afro wig. The thing had on a stunning pink and white gown, fit with jewels and gems of all sizes. It's hand bore a glittering ring the size of an eye.

"So, dear Freecia. I was thinking stunning black coal on fire. What do you say?" Kiriana, the stylist, asked her.

Freecia shrugged. Coal. Fire. Of course. After the huge hit it made, why not again?

"But I wasn't thinking exactly like Cinna. Remember when that year the two tributes were in nothing but black powder? I was thinking that, except with a fiery red glow added to the powder."

"So naked in nothing but sparkles and powder? Sounds great. Do whatever. Not like I care a bit." It was true, Freecia cared about nothing. All she wanted was to get the games over with and die a good death, not like they had any chance of staying alive or anything.

"So.. you don't care at all what I do to you..?" The question lingered.

Freecia sensed this was going to end badly, but said it anyways. "Not a bit, Kiriana, go ahead as you wish."

"Excellent!" Kiriana clapped her hands together.

When Freecia looked at herself in the mirror, she was shocked. Her entire skin was fire and coal. She had on a black bra and underwear. Her hair was died black and pulled in a high bun. Her face was rubbed with black dangerous make up except for her eyes, which had bright red eyeshadow. She looked.. well.. okay. Well, whatever you called being totally dressed up against your will and looking totally strange and unexpected afterwards.

"Like it?" Kiriana cooed, "I think it's spectacular. My first tribute, and I say I've done a wonderful job!"

"Don't know, don't care." Freecia mumbled, but quietly to herself, because she didn't want to ruin her stylist's fun.

"Off you go darling! Make mama proud!" she planted a big kiss on her forehead, then pushed her to the black chariot.

Mama. How was her mama, and her papa? Were Katniss and Peeta scared, worried? Would they come after her? A glowing spark rose. Of course they would! They loved and cared for her, they would come and get her out of here.

Her eyes found the familiar face from home. The one she talked to many afternoons, joking and having fun. The Cratz boy.

"Hello, Hail." She said, stepping on the pitch black chariot drawn by two extremely well trained arabians.

Hail quietly looked at her, then replied. "Hello. Off to die, huh? Just like our parents? Like the people before us? All their efforts wasted?"

Freecia looked at him. His long string of questions questioning everything layed before them. Wow, it must take a lot to say it out loud!

Before she could answer, their chariot was suddenly pulled out to the crowd of cheering people. A gasp of surprise went through the crowd as they appeared.

I guess being covered in coal dust and sparkles really do get you noticed, thought Freecia. Then again, everything abnormal draws their attention.

"Free-ci-a! Ha-il! Free-ci-a! Ha-il!" Then a voice started whispering, and more whispers echoed along, until the room was filled with murmurs. These children were the children of legendary Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Well, at least the girl. The boy was important, but only a few knew that his family was a big help to the Mellarks after the war. They were fighting and leading armies into battle and being spies. After the battle ended, the Cratz family wanted to meet the hero and heroine, and with a few more laughs, they were hooked together like peanut butter and jam.

The chariots reached a final halt in front of President Dogwood.

"Thank you all for coming. Thank you, thank you. You know we have gathered here today for yet.. another Hunger Games. The 76th, but yet the 1st. These tributes are all major helps toward the rebelling side. Why.. we even have young Freecia Mellark here."

Thousands upon thousands of heads turned toward her, and it was all Freecia could do not to go down crying. Instead, she held her head high and proud, receiving President Dogwood's words openly and without hiding.

The President continued on, "And the games shall continue like before. We have very guarded arenas and buildings, so don't think about it. Well, with that, I tell you tributes, and all gathered, Happy Hunger Games!"

The roar of applause and hooting were terribly loud to all ears, but who cared? This was such a big celebration!

President Dogwood's words twinkled like stars and was barely over a sly whisper. "And may the odds.. be ever in your favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Why?

Why does this always come true?

Sent to die me and you

Once again

Never to end

The capital has risen once again

Why?

I worry of death

Stink of a mutt's breath

The endless slaughter to come

With only one

Hope to live

Is to kill like an evil one

Why?

I don't want to

It makes me blue

Why anyone had this to do?

Day and night

Night and Day

I try to think of a plan

But I think I might die

It makes me cry

My life hasn't began

Why?

My pillow is stained with tears

Away from listening ears

I tell myself

To never kill

Learn every drill

But never play by their rules.

Why?

Because I refuse to bow to them.

I am the hope.

I am the leader.

I am the daughter of the ones who led them before.

I will continue their legacy.

I will show them I can.

I will show them I am worthy.

Worthy of their hope.

Worthy of their dreams.

Worthy to their sacrifices.

Why?

Because I am Freecia Mellark.

I stop at nothing to get the capital.

Why?

Because they claimed innocent lives.

They tortured innocent people.

They destroyed the people around me.

Until they were nothing but ashes.

You bombed my district.

You killed my people.

You are nothing but trouble.

I will not listen to you.

Why?

I am the new leader of rebellion.

And I stop at nothing.

A faint smile traced the lips of Freecia. Her eyes sparkled. She was the leader. She would take down the capital. It was time to grow up and stop depending on her parents. She would make sure a single soul wouldn't be lost to these games, she would defeat them for once and for all!

She didn't realize it, but she had learned an important, valuable lesson that should never be forgotten.

Never doubt yourself. You can do it.


End file.
